Complaints Of Organization XIII
by Jinzouningen
Summary: Organization XIII want you to know how they feel about Kingdom Hearts. Guest appearence by Ansem! WARNING: Contains slight OOCness and Marluxia on suger high. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Marluxia

AN:

JK: Okay, my friend adem sandler 555 gave me the idea. Organization XIII start complaining about why they hate Kingdom Hearts. Some even go into rants that make no sense!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

> > > > > > > >

Chapter 1: Marluxia.

Marluxia walked onto a dimly lit stage and sat down on a chair.

"Do you want to know why I hate Kingdom Hearts? I'll tell you why. There's barely any cars!" Marluxia began. "I mean, come on! I have to walk I don't know how manygod-forsaken miles to get to the old haunted mansion, and I don't even have a map! Just look at Roxas! I mean COME ON! Not only does he have a map, but he has a SKATEBOARD! At least he has a set of wheels, and what do I get? Nothing! And don't get me started on my attacks! I use flowers, for god's sake! Do you know what they call me back at the Organization? Petal Boy! Do you know how humiliating that is? I bet you don't! I mean, sure, I get a cool weapon, a scythe, but my magic? Dancing FLOWERS!" Marluxia was really starting to get mad, and he was scaring Roxas.

"Axel, should we stop him?" Roxas asked.

"No way." Axel replied with a smile. "I want to see how far Petal Boy can go before he explodes…"

"YOU SEE!" Marluxia screamed, his face a lovely shade of crimson. "YOU SEE! That's how much respect I get! And you know what else? I love sea-salt ice cream! But does anyone ever bother to let me go to the beach to get some? No! And Blah, blah, blah, blah…"

"Umm… sorry, folks. Petal Boy once got his hands on sea-salt ice cream, and well, Xemnas got so pissed." Axel said. "Cut the camera."

> > > > > > > > >  
AN:

JK: Okay. I'll be doing Vexen next, so stick around!


	2. Vexen

AN:

AN:

JM: Wow it has been a while since we've updated this story. JK gave me this story to update so it is finally time to continue the complaints.

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.

Chapter 2: Vexen

After a screaming Marluxia was dragged off the stage by Axel, Vexen walked on stage and sat down in the chair. 

"Well my one major complaint about Kingdom Hearts is that no one respects their elders." Vexen said, clearly starting a long rant. "I mean I might be number IV in the organization but I am the eldest. Also my weapon is a shield. How the hell am I supposed to attack somebody with a shield? I mean sure I can hit people in the head with it but that doesn't do that much."

2 hours later.

"And everyone expects me to do all their chores." Vexen concluded. As Vexen got up to leave Zexion walked on stage carrying a load of dirty laundry in his hands. "Hey old man!" Zexion called after Vexen. 

"What did you call me?" Vexen said turning around. "Never mind that. Can you do the laundry?" Zexion asked.

"SEE!" Vexen shouted turning back to the camera. "EVERYONE ALWAYS WANTS ME TO DO THEIR CHORES! And Zexion...NO!" With that he stormed off the stage Zexion following him.

"Wha happened?" Axel asked sleepily. He had fallen asleep during Vexen's rant. "Oh…uh…is that it? Is Vexen done?" He looked out on stage. "Oh thank God."

AN:

JM: Well that's it. I'm doing Zexion or Demyx next. Until then, see ya!


	3. Zexion

AN:

AN:

JM: Well it's time for chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.

Chapter 3: Zexion

After forcing Vexen to do the laundry for him, Zexion walked on stage and sat down.

"The thing I don't like about Kingdome Hearts is that everyone thinks I'm an emo." Zexion stated. "I mean come on EVERYONE wears black in this Organization. Why is it that they label me as an emo?"

"Well that's simple emo kid." Axel said from side stage. "It's because you cut yourself and at the meeting you missed, I showed everyone this shirt of yours." Axel walked on stage and held up a shirt that said "I am only wearing black until they make something darker."

"GIVE THAT BACK!" Zexion yelled charging at Axel who started running and yelling, "YOU HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST EMO KID!"

"Uh… you might want to cut." Roxas said as Zexion tackled Axel and raised his fist threateningly.

AN:

JM: I know the chapters are short, but this is one of those stories that is short. Oh well I think I'm doing…. I actually have no clue who I'm doing next. Until next chapter JM OUT.


	4. Lexaeus

AN: JM: I'm updating finally

AN:

JM: I'm updating finally. Hope you people enjoy.

Disclaimer: Still owning nothing.

Chapter 4: Lexaeus

After Zexion was forcibly removed from the building by two security guards, Lexaeus walked onto the stage. He sat down and the chair collapsed under his weight.

"Damn it, not again." He said as he got to his feet. "Oh well. The thing that pisses me off the most is that everyone thinks I'm on steroids. I would never do something that stupid I just work out a lot." He said.

"Well you do have extremely large muscles." Roxas said. Lexaeus looked at the youngest member with a look of anger in his eyes.

"Are you accusing me of something?" He asked. "No." Roxas said pathetically, cowering in the corner.

"The other thing is that everyone thinks that I am meanest member in the organization. Well I'm not. I'm nicer than most of the members."

"YOU'RE WHAT!?" Roxas and Axel asked simultaneously. "You almost snapped me in half when I accidentally tripped you in the hall."

"Do you really want to push your luck with me Axel?" Lexaeus questioned threateningly.

"No." Was Axel's reply.

"Good." Lexaeus said.

"HEY LEXAEUS!" Shouted a blonde-haired nobody yelled from outside. "THE SUPERIOR WANTS A WORD WITH YOU ABOUT SOMETHING HE FOUND UNDER YOUR BED!" Demyx was now standing next to Axel.

"Oh shit." Was all Lexaeus could say. He got up and walked off, giving Demyx an angry glare.

After Lexaeus was out of earshot Demyx burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Axel asked. "Mansex didn't want anything." Demyx replied.

"Then why did you tell him that?" Roxas questioned. "Well if I'm right," Demyx said, "Lexaeus will start explaining or apologizing to Mansex about whatever is under his bed."

"So he'll basically tattle on himself." Axel said. "Pretty much." Demyx said starting to laugh again. The other two joined in at the thought of what might be happening at the Castle That Never Was.

AN: JM: That's it for this chapter. Again no clue as to whom I'll be doing next. Also, at the top of our profile is a pole to see which video game system people prefer. If you haven't voted yet please do. Till next chapter, JM OUT!


End file.
